I Think I Love You (A Pinecest Story)
by Asyoucanseeihaveaverylongname
Summary: One year after the events of the TV series, Dipper and Mabel return to the sleepy town of Gravity Falls. They catch up with old friends and family, go on crazy adventures, and fall in Love? The twins experience a week long, emotional rollercoaster ride from their inability to tell each other how they really feel. It's a romance, generously sprinkled with comedy and drama. XD
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, My name is Kyle. I'm also known as: asyoucanseeihaveaverylongname. If you like the story, I only ask that you give me a review. If you hate the story with every fiber of your being, also review. I can only improve if I know where and how I fucked up. Now enjoy, you incest shipping freaks! …What!? I never said I wasn't a bloody hypocrite!*****

 **CHAPTER ONE – THE RETURN**

After the day long road trip, Dipper's eyes finally opened. Just starting to regain consciousness, he wearily scanned the bus for signs of life, only to find his sister: Mabel Pines. She was his best friend, and his greatest ally. They were two peas in a pod, two birds of a feather, the last two ice cubes sitting at the bottom of your now empty glass of scotch! Together, they were unstoppable! Sure, they technically started the apocalypse last summer, but they sure as hell finished it! Well, kind of.

Dipper was immediately torn from his thoughts, when his sister's head fell from his shoulders, onto his lap. He looked down, and smiled warmly. "Awwww, she's actually kinda cute when she's sleeping." The boy thought to himself, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink.

"Whoa!? Where the hell did that come from?! I can't think about shit like that, this is Oregon, not Kansas! But he couldn't help but stare again and again. He gently started to run his fingers through her soft, brown hair. Then he realized what he was doing. Before he had time to scold himself again, the bus came to a screeching halt. Mabel was flung off of Dipper with incredible force, landing on the cold, hard floor. "We're here! Now get off of my bus!" the driver yelled. Dipper helped up his bruised twin, with a look of concern in his eyes. "It's okay, Dip, I'm fine."

As they hopped off of the vehicle, Dipper glared at the bus driver. "Thanks for the ride, asshole. I hope you crash into a fucking tree!" he screamed as the bus drove away.

*CLICK* **"** What the-" he muttered as he turned his head. "The first time my boy swears in rage, priceless!" a familiar old man declared as he lowered the camera. "Grunkle Stan!" the siblings cheered in unison, pulling him into a vice-like hug. "Jesus, kids, don't kill me yet! I still got, like, 20 something years left! And holy cow! You've only been gone for nine months, and you come back almost as tall as me!" "And I got my braces removed!" Mabel enthusiastically chimed in, displaying her new smile. "So how're you brats doing, anyway?" "Glad to be back." Dipper replied.

The trio made their way back to the Mystery Shack. "Sure glad ya came back, we were starting to get really bored around here." Dipper opened the door and walked inside. How amazing it was to finally step back in. Everything was just as they had left it, including the old, comforting smell. As Stan and Mabel walked in, she asked "Where is everybody, anyway?"

Then, it happened. "SURPRISE!" Everyone jumped out, dressed in "Welcome Home" t-shirts. The twins ran over and hugged them all. "My goodness, you've grown like weeds!" Grunkle Ford observed. Wendy approached Dipper with a look of amused disbelief. "Damn, son! Keep going, and you'll be my height next summer! It's good have you back, man." she said, punching his shoulder. "It's good to see ya, too." "So, how's my hat doing? Sure looks good on ya!" "Thanks." Dipper replied, punching her shoulder. Mabel crept up behind Wendy, and pulled her into the usual death grip.

"So, Dipper, ya discover any anomalies in Piedmont?" Ford inquired. "Aside from principle Allan's fake hair, and a fossilized T-Rex tooth, not really." "That's my boy." Ford replied, taking a swig off of a small, green bottle. "What's that you're drinking?" "Dipper, this is the strongest liquor that the hillbillies of this town could make. Wanna sip?" "Nah, I'm good." "Suit yourself, kid." Ford takes another swig and goes to greet his niece. "Hey, Mabel." "Sup, Fordsie?" She responded, high-fiveing his six fingered hand. "Keeping your brother out of trouble?" "Yup, as always!" "Hey, I see the braces are gone!" "Yeah, we actually had them pulled about a week ago." "Keep growing, kiddo, and I'll have to beat the guys off of ya with a broom!" he lovingly said, patting her back. "For the men today, you might wanna use your gun." Mabel remarked.

"Hey, dudes!" the fat, buck-toothed man-child chimed in. "Hey, Soos! How's being manager of the shack?" asked the young lad. "It's a dream come true! Plus, I make more money!" "And nothing's greater than dreams and money!" Mabel barged in. "What about knowledge, family, and...love?" Dipper retorted, blushing a tiny bit on the last one. "Well, them, too, silly!" she responded. Dipper wrapped his arm around her shoulder, squishing their faces together. "Mabel, this summer is gonna rock!" Mabel smiled and poked him on the nose. "Is it just me, or does Dipper look cuter than usual?...Nah, it's kinda weird to think about your brother like that." she thought, as she gave him the boop on his nose.

 *****So, how was it? Pretty good? At least ok? A pile of literary shit? Cast your judgment in the review! -Kyle*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – The Reunion**

It was now seven o'clock, and it was time for dinner. For this occasion, Stan had made his special "Stan-cakes". They were only half burnt, and with real maple syrup this time!

Stanley Pines prided himself in a lot of things. He was in the Mafia as a dealer, he was once a pro boxer, he's been to jail more times than you can count and he escaped the federal government at least three times. Hell, he's even killed a man, but the one thing he was most proud of was his amazing skills in cooking!

He gleefully flipped the crusty old things onto everyone's plates, blissfully unaware that the shack smelled like a giant piece of horribly charred toast. "Alright everyone, chow down!"

"Delicious!" Ford disingenuously complimented. "Stan, I don't know how you do it, they're just so amazing!" Wendy said, forcing down the last bite. "There's more over there if you want." "Nah, it's alright, they're very filling!"

Even Soos knew that they were all bullshitting, but none of them wanted to break Stan's pride and joy, so they put on a grin, and tried not to vomit. The wretched creations smelled bad...But the taste...God help us. They were akin to chomping on old tree bark, with a hint of sour butter and stale syrup.

Dipper started to rub the back of his head nervously. "So, Grunkle Ford, I've been meaning to tell you." "What is it, Dipper?" The teen opened his jacket, and pulled out a small blue book. "Since the journals were incinerated by Bill, I decided to write my own." "Dipper, this is unbelievable!" "Thanks." Dipper replied proudly. "Have you written anything in it yet?" "Nope, but I'm starting tomorrow."

"Oh, come on!" Mabel shouted. "You're gonna miss your whole summer with me, for your stupid freaking nerd adventures?!" Dipper simply put a finger over her mouth. "Well, I do need a field assistant."

Mabel's eyes widened at the sudden proposal. She suddenly wrapped her brother into an extremely tight squeeze. "Look out, Gravity Falls, the mystery twins are back in business!" she exclaimed. Dipper blushed a little and pulled his hat down in embarrassment.

"Ya know, I hate to sound creepy, but if you guys weren't siblings, you would totally make a cute couple." Dipper and Mabel looked at Wendy, and then at each other, both redder than tomatoes. Soos lightly chuckled at this. "Look, they're even blushing like a couple!" His chuckle soon evolved into full-on laughter. The twins somehow managed to blush even deeper. Wendy notices the scene unfolding, and tries to calm them down. "It's okay, guys. We're just fucking with ya." she stated. Cooling down a little, the twins looked at each other again and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, Dipper. We know you're not actually-" Stan paused, as a devious grin crept upon his face. "Fucking with her! Get it?!" Stan joined Soos in the fit of laughter. Everyone else just sighed in annoyed contempt. After the laughter ceased, there was a long hiatus in the conversation.

Mabel finally broke the awkward silence. "Wendy, how was high school?" "It's shit, to say the least." "Well, can you elaborate?" Wendy sighed, then collected her thoughts. "Alright. First off, I get WAY more homework than possible to do in a single fucking night, leaving me with ZERO time to hang out with my friends and get high!" "Sounds harsh." Mabel interrupted.

"Second of all, I'm being forced to learn shit I do not give a damn about, and will never even use in my life! Algebra? Why?! I don't care! Physics? I don't care! Advanced English? Spoiler alert, I don't fucking care!" Dipper nodded, but was actually pretty vexed. He happens to have a very good mind in those and other academic fields, so it kinda stung.

"And last, but not least, I'm constantly bullied by the other students! They think because they're better looking, or smarter, or more popular than me, that they have the right to push me around! And call me names! And call my friends names! And it's really not fair!"

Mabel realized she had to diffuse the tension a wee bit, but before she could say anything, Stan spoke up. "Just remember, Wendy, no matter what some idiots do or say to ya, you're a member of the Pines family, and you'll always be welcome here!" The rest of the table nodded in agreement.

Wendy softly smiled at Stan. "Thanks, that means a lot." "Don't mention it, but next time, it'll cost you a dollar!" They all chuckled at Stan's remark.

After a few minutes, Dipper finally opened his mouth. "Soos, got any plans for the mystery shack?" "Yes, yes I do." Everyone, especially Stan, looked at him, with surprised looks on their faces. "You see, the shack hasn't been doing well lately. So I got a loan to build an add on." "Intriguing..." Mabel interrupted. "It's gonna be another hallway where we can put some more attractions."

Soos looked over and noticed the small blue notebook. *DING!* "Wait a moment! Dipper, ya think I can sell your journal?" "What?!" Dipper yelled, slamming his hands on the table. "Something wrong, dude?" "No, Soos, this is the greatest idea ever!" He stood up, and enthusiastically said "After all this time, the people of Gravity Falls can learn the truth!"

"I think it's a pretty good idea." Ford said. "We can charge, like, fifty bucks, and those things will sell like crazy!" Stan yelled. "I know you need the money, so I won't take any cut, either." Dipper stated.

"It's a deal!" Soos said, and the two shook hands.

"So, how was your trip to the Atlantic, anyway?" Dipper questioned his two great uncles. "It was actually really fun." Ford replied. "Oh man, it was great! We found a few sea monsters, a sunken pirate ship, and a little treasure!" He pulled out his hand revealing a large diamond ring. "Whoa." Mabel whispered, her eyes sparkling like the night sky. "What kind of creatures did ya see?" Dipper asked, trying to look professional and hide his excitement.

"First, we had to fight off a giant squid, and then we came across a school of mermaids, and then we spotted a large species of Plesiosaur." "You mean the ancient fish-eating marine reptile with the snake-like head and neck?" "You got it!" Dipper tried his best not to explode with pure joy.

"You guys saw mermaids?" Mabel asked. "Sure did! You would have loved to see them, Mabel." Ford responded. "Actually, I dated one last summer." "You're kidding." "Nope, his name was Mermando." Dipper chimed in. "Well, how was he?" Ford asked. "Now that I look back on it, he was kinda weird." She replied. "I see." Ford said, taking another swig off of his bottle of moonshine.

"All I know is that mermaids have nice tits, and you would have loved to see them, Dipper!" Stan said. Everyone started laughing, especially Dipper.

The food may have been awful, but the Pines family had a fantastic, and somewhat comical night, indeed.

 *****Alright chaps, that's the end of chapter two. And once again, remember to leave a review! Thanks!*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Just a joke**

"Good morning, Gravity Falls!" Mabel yelled as she hopped out of bed. When her bare feet reached the floor, she realized how cold the room was. And frankly, she didn't give a damn. She ran over to her twin, who was sleeping in the other bed a mere five feet away.

"Dipper! Get up, bro!" she said, starting to shake him around. "Noooo, I don't wanna go to school..." "Yo! Broseph! You're not in school anymore! It's just you, me, and your dumbass nerd adventures!" "Uhhhh. Just ten more minutes, I swear..."

"Alright, bud, you leave me no choice." She roughly yanked the blanket off of the bed, revealing her brother, wearing only red boxers. Dipper curled himself up into a ball, in a futile attempt to keep warm.

Mabel swiftly picked him up and started carrying him down the stairs. He was a little heavy, but not as much as she thought. "Whoa, Mabel, how are you strong enough to do that?" Dipper asked, a little surprised.

Mabel looked at him with the most arrogant look, her lips curling into an ear to ear smile. "Alpha twin." she smugly declared.

"Just because you're stronger than me doesn't mean you're better." Mabel grinned at his statement.

"It's still funny that I can pick you up, but you can't. It's almost tragic." Dipper growled, getting a little more than agitated.

"And with noodley arms like those, you'll never get a girl." "At least if I had one, I could keep her for longer than a day." Dipper sharply retorted.

"I know plenty of desperate guys that're practically lining up for me."

Dipper bowed his head in defeat. "That's more than I can say. Wendy's too old for me, so there's no one else I could be with." Mabel started to feel bashful about what she had said to him.

"That's not true, bro. There's plenty of fish in the sea." "I thought you said I'll never get a girl."

"Come on, Dip. I didn't mean it like that. I was just being a jerk. Besides, there's probably girls around here that would snap you up in an instant." "Oh, yeah? Like who?"

"Well, there's Pacifica." Mabel replied. "Please, I'd rather fuck you before I'd even consider kissing that bitch." He blurted out. When it occured to him what he had just said, he started blushing profusely.

Mabel softly giggled. "Geez, dipping-sauce. I didn't know I was that attractive."

"Nonononono, I didn't mean it like that, I was just trying to make a point!" He said, visibly flustered.

"Chill, bro. It was a joke."

"To be fair, though, I think I'd go out with you too before half of the guys in this hick town." "Awww, thanks, Mabes. But wouldn't incest be hick-ish in and of itself?" Dipper questioned. "Touche."

Then she did something completely unexpected. She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. She kept it there for just a few seconds, and separated with a light smacking sound. Dipper's face was of pure shock. "Uhhhh, Mabel, are you okay?"

Mabel started laughing extremely nervously. "I'm just playing with ya! Just fun and games! Just joking around! Wasn't that funny?!" Mabel continued her nervous laughter until her brother spoke up.

"Yeah, I guess that was kinda funny." Dipper said.

Mabel was looking up at the ceiling, in an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Why did I do that?! What's wrong with me?! I just kissed my twin brother! That's wrong! Was it really just a joke, or was it something more? Do I actually like him?" These questions raced through the young teen's head, leaving almost no time to process each new thought.

Then suddenly, she felt a pair of lips collide with hers.

"What the hell?!" she thought to herself. All she could do was stand there, paralyzed. It felt like bolts of lightning were coursing throughout her entire body. She started feeling emotions that she's never even felt before. She had an urge, a powerful urge. An urge pounding at her mind like a chimpanzee on a roid-rage. It was the urge to kiss him back.

But, she couldn't. "What if Dipper's actually joking? If I kiss back, it could ruin our relationship! But he's kissing me on the lips! No, he has to be messing with me!"

Dipper quickly pulled away. "Your joke on the cheek is too corny. But the lips? Now that's comedy!"

He said, starting to chuckle deviously.

Mabel could feel the heat in her face. It seemed to be on fire. Her eyes were opened as wide as they could go. Her jaw was slightly dropped, revealing her newly braceless teeth.

"Who's the alpha twin now?" her brother asked, with a tone of smugness equivalent to his sister just a minute ago.

"Fine, you win." Mabel expressionlessly said, still virtually paralyzed. Paralyzed with fear? No. Shock? A little. Pleasure? It felt like it, but she wasn't certain.

She finally set him down when they arrived at the kitchen. Mabel stared her brother in the eyes, looking deeply concerned. "Dipper, that was just a joke, right?"

"Of course, Mabel. I'm not that weird." She seemed to buy it.

"Yep, just a harmless joke!" Mabel said with a bright smile. When she turned around, her smile faded into a face of despair.

"Just a joke..."

 *****Sorry for the wait, I've been real busy lately. But no worries, things are gonna speed up from here! And by the way, so far over four hundred peoples have read my story, but I only have five reviews! Please give me more reviews! I NEED MOAR REVIEWS! And also a huge thanks to everyone reading! It helps a lot more than you think.*****


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Oh, great…**

Dipper awoke at 7:00 am, which is unusually early for the summer. He tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail. He just laid in bed for about an hour, staring blankly at the ceiling, getting lost in his own head. After a while, he turned over to see his sister in the other bed. He smiled at how cute Mabel looks in her sleep.

"Her soft brown hair, rosy cheeks, cherry glossed lips… She's perfect! What?! No! Come on, Dipper! She's your sister! Ya can't just love her like that, it's not natural!

Well… Toaster Strudels and Katy Perry are unnatural, too, but I enjoy them from time to time. What is natural, anyway? If most other animals practice incest, then how is it not natural? And are we humans not a part of nature, as well? After all, we are animals, too. So, technically, all human behavior is natural.

NO! I'm getting off point! It doesn't fucking matter if it's natural or not! You just can't love Mabel that way! Remember, she's your fucking SISTER!

Why the hell not?! It's not like I chose to like her, it just happened!

But even so, what do ya think would happen if you told her, huh? Ya think she's gonna jump into your arms and kiss you? Don't make me laugh! She'll be fucking disgusted! It'll tear you both apart! She's the love of your life, you can't lose her!

Dipper was suddenly ripped from his internal war by a strange noise. It seemed like it was emitted in this room, but he couldn't tell. It kinda sounded like someone was trying to say something. A ghost maybe? Nah. There it is again! He looked to his left, to see Mabel, the source of the strange sound.

"I...love...you...no...I...can't...but..." she mumbled, almost incoherently. Then she buried her face into the pillow.

"Wait, is she kissing it? Eh, I guess it's just another dream about boys. I wonder who it is this time. Justin Beaver, maybe?" he thought to himself.

Mabel broke her kiss with the pillow, and turned to face her brother. "It's...just...a...joke..." she whispered, before her eyes shot open, and she sat straight up.

"Ahhh! What? Where am- oh… It was just a dream." she made a sigh of relief. But her relief soon turned to fear. "Did I really just kiss him? Did I really feel for him like that? It felt so real. But that's impossible, he's my-" she paused and looked over at Dipper. When she saw he was awake, and staring at her, she nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"Hey, bro, bro ham, broseph, bro bro! Dipper, my number one man, I mean boy, I mean person! How ya doing? Didn't see you were up!"

"Mabel, are you okay? Your face is redder than it was the time that you kissed Mermando."

Oh, yeah! I'm just really hot! Well, not in a sexual way, just a physical way, like fire, fire is hot! she said, nervously laughing.

"Mabel, I know you're freaking out because the boy dream you had a minute ago."

"What? How did...you...know?" she asked with a frightened gaze. "Mabel, you were mumbling in your sleep."

"So, you know who it was, then?" Mabel asked sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "No, I don't know, but you can tell-" he was quickly cut off by his twin. "Nope, sorry, that's classified, top secret!" she bumbled out.

"Okay, you obviously don't want me to know. That's fine with me. Besides, you'll probably need my help to catch him for you, eventually."

"I don't think that's possible." "Now why is it impossible?" "Oh, nothing! Just thinking out loud, it's nothing."

"Well, whoever it is, I wish you good luck with your little love quest." "Thanks, glad to know you have my back, bro."

"Well, I'm going out to get breakfast. You wanna come with, lady Mabelton?" Dipper asked, heading out the attic door. "Sure, sounds great. I'll be down in a second." Mabel replied.

When Dipper was out of the room, she stood up from the bed. She walked over to her dresser, and picked up something. It was a picture, a picture of her and Dipper, taken last summer. She stared intently at the photo with a look of angst in her eyes.

"Do I really love you? How is that possible?" she said, setting the picture back down. "Well, I guess I can test it out." She cleared her mind, and took a deep breath. She started to recall the dream she had. How her brother kissed her, it was deep, it was passionate. His skin was warm and soft to the touch. She didn't want the kiss to end, she wanted to hold him forever, she wanted to reach down a grab his...uhhhh...oh shit...

"Yep. I like him. Great. Just fucking beautiful." she said as she headed downstairs.

While waiting for his sister, Dipper trailed off into his own thoughts. "Hahaha! Your crush is gonna have a boyfriend! And who is it? Not you! Hardyharhar!" "Damnit brain, you always gotta be a dick, don't you?!" "Of course, Dippington! I'm your higher mind! I complete you, you're nothing without me!" "Don't remind me..." "So Dip, who ya think she has the hots for?" "Really? I just wanna forget about it."

He grimaced at the thought of his sis kissing another guy. "It's not like I can tell her how I really feel... No... I don't have feelings for her. It's all just a phase. As a matter of fact, this will probably all blow over in a week." "Oh, yeah, it's not like you've been mad for her since last summer!" "What's that supposed to mean?" "Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I mean! What about the time you jerked off to her just a week before ol' billy boy pulled his little "Weirdmageddon" shtick? You imagined doing her doggy-style, you twisted little man!

"Enough!" Dipper screamed, slamming his fist onto the kitchen counter.

As all of this played out, Grunkle Stan was just around the corner, listening in on his nephew's conversation. "Jesus, I thought only Ford talked with himself like that. Maybe he's a schizophrenic. Meh, who cares." He shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the door, just as a bus full of fresh suckers pulled in.

 *****Bet ya didn't expect that M. Night Shyamalan esque twist there! All of chapter three was just a dream! Thanks again to the 11 fucks that left reviews, I really eat that shit up! Also thanks to the almost 800 peeps that have read this so far. I never expected such a crowd!*****


End file.
